You Changed Me
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Chris has always got what he wanted when it came to men. When he gets rejected by Paul, he tries everything in his power to win the big man over. Can he get his man or be rejected again? AU; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**********A/N: This story is for LadyDragonsblood. She wanted a story with Jericho in it and I hope she likes it as well as y'all.  
**

**You Change Me  
**

Jericho never had any problem of getting any guy that he wanted. All he has to do was spin some sweet words, bat his eyes, and he got his hook-up for the night. He was never a man to settle down. He was a mover and a groover, a quaker and a shaker, a lover and a fighter. No man could hold him down. Maybe it was because he was a rockstar. Maybe it was because he got his heartbroken before and didn't want it broken again. Maybe it was because the chase was fun for him.

Tonight was no different. He scanned the room, looking for his next target. He found it in a man sitting at the bar. The man was bald and big...no, large, no a giant. He wore a black button up shirt with jeans and boots. He nursed a drink as he talked to the bartender.

Jericho licked his lips and sauntered over. "Hello, there."

The man turned his eyes to him and went back to his drink.

Jericho stared at him for a bit and just smiled. "My name's Chris. What's yours?"

"Does it matter?" the man asked.

"I would like to know your name."

The man chuckled. "People call me Big Show...because I'm big, but the name's Paul."

"You really are big." Jericho looked the man over.

Paul just stared at him. "I gotta go. I have a big day tomorrow."

"Don't leave me. I was just getting to know you."

"I start work tomorrow. Don't want to be late." Paul paid for his drink and left.

Chris couldn't believe it. He was rejected. He didn't even get to use some of his best lines.

"You okay?" the bartender asked.

"Not really," Chris said. He spied a young hot thing on the dance floor. "It's gonna get better though."

Chris woke the next day, feeling satisfied. He had a good night but not the best. The kid was all right. He did the job that Chris was needing.

Jericho took a shower, got dressed, and went to meet his manager. He sat in the office looking at all of the awards.

Hunter entered the room and sat down. "How was your night?"

"It was okay."

"Didn't get the guy you wanted?"

"How would you know that?"

"Please."

"Anyways, why the meeting?"

"I just hired a new head of security for you."

Chris pouted. "But I liked him."

"I know...after your brief encounter, he became smitten, so I had to hire someone else."

"Not my fault you hire such exquisite men."

"Can't you keep it in your pants...both your ass and your dick?"

"Not around the men you hire."

Hunter shook his head. "Anyways." He pressed the button on his intercom. "Send him in."

The door opened and in walked Paul.

Chris stared at the man called Big Show. "You serious?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes, I am. Paul's a long time friend of mine and he's not easily swayed."

Paul nodded.

Chris looked to Hunter and sighed.

Over the next few months, Chris tried every trick in the book to get Paul to sleep with him and every single one failed. He was at his wit's end. He wanted to know what it felt like to ride the larger man like a stallion, but Paul wouldn't give in to the temptation. Chris lay in his bed trying to think of new ways to get into the larger man's pants. He jumped up and walked off his tour bus.

He walked around the staging area as he tried to clear his head. He spotted Paul and smiled. He started to walk over and stopped. There was a brunette walking over to Paul. She pushed a stroller with a two-year-old boy laughing.

"Hey, buddy," Paul greeted.

"Dada!" the boy giggled.

"Oh," Chris breathed.

Paul reached down and took the boy out of his stroller. The boy had curly brunette hair and big, beautiful, brown eyes. He hugged his father as best he could.

"Thanks for bringing him Rosa," Paul said.

"Not a problem," the Hispanic woman replied. "Figured you wanted to see your son. Just give me a call when you want him to be picked up."

Paul nodded and took the stroller.

Rosa left and Chris followed after her. She got to her car and unlocked the door.

"You have a cute kid," Chris stated.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"That little boy. You have a cute kid."

Rosa smiled. "He's not mine. I'm just his nanny. Derrick is Paul's and his late husband's."

"Oh. So sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I knew Paul since I was sixteen. I got to meet Evan when they got together. Their wedding was so beautiful."

"I bet."

"It was sad that Evan died. I was there to help Paul. This is his first job since his death."

"How long hasn't he worked?"

"Since Evan died giving birth to Derrick."

Chris remained silent.

"Jericho. I know what you're trying to do. Forget it. His whole world is Derrick. Unless you want to be with him, I mean, be with him, then you got to change your ways, Papi. He does talk about you, you know?"

"Really? What does he say?"

"That you're cute but full of yourself."

Chris's jaw dropped.

"It's true. You are full of yourself. Paul's not a one night stand kind of guy," Rosa replied.

"Well, honey, I'm not a relationship kind of guy."

Rosa shrugged her shoulders. "You're loss."

Chris watched as she drove away. He folded his arms and walked back to where Paul and Derrick was. He just watched as the larger man spent time with his baby boy. They had lunch, played, and went to watch a movie. When Rosa came back to pick up the little boy, Chris saw the sadness in Paul's eyes.

"You have a cute son," Chris said.

Paul nodded. "Thank you. He looks like his Daddy, my husband."

"You should...bring him along sometimes."

Paul smiled. "I'd rather not having him around someone like you. No offense." With that, Paul walked away.

Chris huffed and stomped off to find Hunter.

His manager was talking on the phone.

"Hunter, we need to talk."

Hunter looked to him and said, "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone.

"I want Paul fired."

"What?"

"He said that I was a bad influence after I suggested that he brings his son on the road."

"But Chris...you are a bad influence."

Chris dropped.

"You are. And I'm not firing him for telling the truth. So what if he doesn't want his son around you? I don't want my kids around you. You have one night stand after one night stand. You run from relationships like the plague. You want Paul like something fierce because he rejected you. Get used to it. Not everyone's going to bend to your will, Chris. Paul already lost a husband, what makes you think he wants to get his heartbroken?" Hunter shook his head and walked off.

A month later, Chris got a break from touring. He decided to go to a bar to find his one night fling, but try as he might he couldn't bring himself to flirt. His mind kept wandering over to the larger man and his son. He had to admit, Derrick was a cute kid. Jericho finished his drink and went back to his room. At least he tried to.

Jericho stared at Paul's door and knocked. The door opened and Paul stared at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink?" Chris asked.

"I wish I could, Derrick's here," Paul replied.

"Okay. May I see him?"

Paul slowly nodded and let the rockstar enter.

Derrick sat on the floor playing with some blocks. He looked up at Chris and smiled.

"Hi," Chris said.

"Hi," the little boy replied. "Bock."

Chris smiled. "Yes, blocks."

"I need to run his bath," Paul said.

"I can watch him."

Paul sighed and nodded. He went to the bathroom and ran the bath water.

"Baff," Derrick said as he stood up.

Chris just chuckled. "He's coming in."

"Hey, buddy," Paul greeted. "Let's get you undressed."

Chris watched from the door as Paul bathed his son.

"Duck," Derrick said as he handed his dad the rubber ducky.

"Yup, that's your ducky," Paul said. "Ready to get out."

"No...yesh."

Paul grabbed a towel and lifted his son out of the tub. He dried him off, got on a new pair of diapers, pajamas, and a bottle of milk.

"Dada, sing," Derrick said.

"How about I read you a story?"

"Sing."

"Dada doesn't sing."

"I can sing for him...if you want," Chris offered.

Paul held his son and looked down at him. He slowly nodded.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart._

_Never to part, baby mine._

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine"_

Derrick smiled around the bottle's nipple as he slept. Paul laid him down into his crib. Both Chris and him left the bedroom.

"Thank you," Paul replied.

"Welcome," Chris said. "He really is a cute kid."

Both men stood, staring at the ground.

"Um...I can't stop thinking about you," Chris said. "I mean, you're the first guy that rejected me and I couldn't figure out why. Then, Hunter had some words for me and I want to see what a relationship would be like."

"So, you want me to be your experiment?"

"No...I guess...you know what? Never mind. Have a great night." Chris went towards the door.

"I'm going to the park with Derrick tomorrow...if you want to come," Paul said.

Jericho nodded and turned his head toward him. "I would like that."

The next day, Jericho ran around the park, playing with Derrick. The little boy did a run skip of sorts, trying to escape as he giggled along the way. Paul watched them, enjoying the sight before him. He often wondered what it would be like if Evan was still alive, playing with their son.

"What's up, man?" Hunter asked as he sat down.

"Hi, Hunt," Paul greeted. "Just watching them."

Hunter observed his rockstar chasing after the little boy. Chris was laughing and having a great time.

"Wow, it is possible for him to have fun without having sex," Hunter said.

Paul nodded.

"Are you falling for him?"

"In a way, but he's too much of a play boy for me."

"You miss Evan?"

"Always. Every time I look at Derrick...I think of him."

"Derrick really is a cute kid."

"Just like Evan."

Both men watched the two playing for a few more moments. Derrick ran over to Paul and hugged his father's leg.

"What's up, buddy?" Paul asked.

"Nugget," Derrick said.

"Nugget?" Paul asked. "You want chicken nuggets?"

The little boy nodded.

"Do you want some fries too?" Chris asked as he walked over.

"Yeah. Fies." The little boy dance around yelling, "Fies, fies, fies."

"Do you want McDonald's?" Chris asked.

Derrick nodded. "Nugget and fies."

Paul looked to Hunter and smiled. "You want McDonald's?"

"Sure," Hunter said.

Chris got to spend a lot of time with the father and son when Paul got to have him once in awhile. He even got to talk with Derrick over the phone and sing to him when the boy was with Rosa. During this course, Chris and Paul got closer. Chris stopped going to bars and opted to stay in and watch movies with Paul. They went out on dates and vacationed together.

Hunter was shocked and surprised by it all. After awhile, he eased up and enjoyed the interaction between the two men. He knew that Paul would be good for Chris for the long run.

"You've been sleeping in my room for the past few months," Paul stated one night.

Chris smiled and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I actually kind of like it."

"Really?"

Paul nodded. "I miss having someone in my arms."

"I haven't really been held like this before."

Paul ran his hands down Chris's back. "Really? Why is that?"

"I've never been a relationship type person."

"Why?"

Chris sat up.

"Don't shut down on me. If you want you and me to be together, you need to open up."

"When I was in college, I fell in love...or what I thought was love. I did everything for him until he got what he wanted from me. He took my virginity and left. After that, I decided that relationships were not for me."

"I'm sorry that had happened to you."

"It was a long time ago, but being with you and Derrick, I realized that I want more out of my life than one night stands. I want to be with you. You're really nice and caring and I can be myself, you know?"

Paul sat up and Chris looked at him.

"You've changed me...the both of you."

The larger man leaned down and kissed the blond. Chris moaned into the kiss.

"Wow," was all Chris could say after Paul pulled away. "Can I have another?"

Paul laughed and leaned down once more.

…

Derrick sat as he watched Spongebob. He laughed and danced to the "F.U.N." song. The year-old baby girl in a bouncy chair watched him and smiled. She clapped and laughed.

Chris came in and watched them both. He smiled and asked, "Derrick, baby? Ya hungry?"

The now four-year-old looked up at him and nodded.

"What would you like?"

"A sandwich."

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

He nodded.

"Grape jelly or strawberry?"

"Grape. And don't forget the chips."

"Okay." He looked to the little girl. "I'll have something for you as well, sweetness."

The girl gurgled at him and went back to watching Derrick.

Chris shook his head and went into the kitchen where Paul was making lunch.

"Derrick wants a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich...don't forget the chips."

Paul stopped and looked at him.

"That's what he said."

"Okay. What are you going to make Elle?"

"Cooked carrot sticks with yogurt and peeled peaches."

Paul nodded. He puckered his lips and leaned down. Chris smiled and stood on his toes to kiss his husband.

"I love you," Chris said.

"I love you too, baby."

"I was thinking...when Elle turns two we try for another one."

Paul stared at his rockstar. "Seriously?"

Chris nodded. "Well, I start touring again next month and will be gone for a long while. I loved being pregnant and I want another one."

Paul smiled. "You sure have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"You changed for the better. Before," Paul washed his hands and hugged his husband, "you were a big flirt and now...you're married, a Daddy, and want another one. You let yourself be loved."

"Yeah...I did change."

"DADDY! Elle's stinky," Derrick said.

"Speaking of change," Paul replied as he looked down at Chris.

"You get her and I'll finish up lunch," his husband said.

Paul laughed and nodded. He left the kitchen.

Chris went about making Elle some lunch.

"How can something so small make a big poopy, huh?" he heard Paul said.

The reformed man-whore laughed and finished their lunch. He took it to the living room and sat down on the floor with his family. He looked at his husband, his adopted son, and his baby girl. Yeah, Chris had changed and he liked it that way.

**~Fin~**


End file.
